Steve's Birthday
by Professor03
Summary: It's Steve's birthday and the Avengers got him special gifts, especially Tony.
1. Chapter 1

**So it is Steve's birthday! This is in honor of that fact :) My laptop broke down so I'm using another one that doesn't tell you if you spelt something wrong. Please tell me if there are any mistakes! Happy Fourth of July! :D**

* * *

Steve rolled out of bed and walked into the kitchen in just his boxers. He was expecting a bowl of cereal and a glass of orange juice. He was not expecting to see all of his team standing around the kitchen with a cake. They were all dressed and ready for the day and Steve was standing there without his hair combed.

"Happy Birthday," they cried in unison. Steve crossed to the kitchen table and looked at the cake. It was decorated for the Fourth of July but they had "Happy 94th Birthday, Steve!"written on it. He didn't have long to look before they started hugging him.

"Could I get dressed?" He stood awkwardly. It wasn't like they hadn't seen Steve in his boxers before. It was just he was never the center of attention in his boxers before.

"Nope," Tony pushed him towards the living room where they had a few gifts stacked on the coffee table. He was directed to the couch and every sat around on a chair. Steve just sat there.

"Are you going to open them? I'll take mine back if you aren't." Tony threw him a small box wrapped in red, white, and blue paper.

"You guys shouldn't have gotten me anything. Really, it isn't that big a deal." He looked down and started opening the box. He pulled out a wad of money. He unfolded it and counted twenty hundred dollar bills. He looked questioning at Tony.

"I didn't know what to get you so I gave you money to get what you want." Tony shifted from one foot to the other.

"You gave me $2000?" Steve looked down at the money. "Tony, I'm not taking your money." He reached his hand towards Tony.

"Look, Steve. I have plenty more. Either take it this way or I will find a way to slip it to you that you will not appreciate as much." Steve shook his head as he put the money down and Bruce handed him a box neatly wrapped in blue paper. The door bell rang.

"Can I please put some clothes on?" He stood up but Tony pushed him back down. Bruce came back with Pepper following him. Steve blushed as he tried to hide the fact that he was almost naked.

"Happy Birthday, Steve." She walked over and he stood. She gave him a quick hug and a peck on the check. She placed an envelope on the table, next to the other gifts. She moved over to stand next to Natasha.

"Thor and I worked together on this gift," Bruce said. Steve carefully slipped his finger under the paper and pealed it off. He opened the box and pulled out new art supplies. Not crummy ones either, ones that had been custom ordered for Steve.

"Wow. Thank you, guys. This means a lot." He stood up and pulled Thor and Bruce into a hug. He sat back down and carefully placed his gift back in the box and slid it off to the side.

Natasha walked over and handed him another box. He opened it carefully and pulled out a small chain with a dogtag on it. It had all their names written on one side and on the other side the Avengers symbol. He immediately slipped it over his head and onto his neck.

"We figured it might be something you like." He stood and wordlessly pulled her into a hug. "Thank you," he said.

Clint threw over a box and said, "Well, my gift isn't going to top that but happy birthday." Steve opened it and pulled out a small bracelet. It was made out of three thick cords; red, white, and blue. It was hand made.

"Jeez, Clint, I didn't realize you did this sort of stuff. I really like it." He tied it onto his wrist as the doorbell rang again. He stood to go get dressed. Once more, Tony pushed back on the couch.

Coulson came in and Steve blushed bright red. Coulson walked on the opposite side of the room and placed his large box gingerly on the table.

Steve took Pepper's envelope in his hand and opened it. Inside the card was a heart felt message. At the bottom she wrote, "I'll take you out to dinner where ever you want to go. My treat." He smiled as he closed the card and gave Pepper another hug.

He grabbed Coulson's box and opened it. Inside was his old shield, from before he was frozen. He eyes opened wide as he took it out of the box.

"It as sitting around at S.H.E.I.L.D. headquarters and I figured you might want it back." Steve's eyes were watery as he gave Coulson a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you so much." He sniffed as he fought the tears that were forming. "I love you, guys." He pulled them into a hug. While hugging, he asked if he could get dressed.

"Go ahead, birthday boy," Tony sent him on his way.

Steve was pulling his jeans on when he heard a soft knock on his door. Tony's head peaked in.

"Come in," He smiled. "What are doing here?"

Tony held a card in his hand.

"I have another gift for you but I didn't want you to open it in front of the others." He gave it Steve who still wasn't fully dressed. His pants were on but unzipped and unbuttoned and he still lacked a shirt. Steve opened the card. Out fell a small piece of paper but he let it fall as he read,

_Steve, I know I'm not one for deep emotional stuff but I'm writing this anyways. See what you people have done to me? I just wanted to say happy birthday and let you know that you really do mean a lot to me. I know it's been difficult for you, losing Peggy and not getting that dance. So I signed you up for a partner dance class. And Pepper said that it was my gift which means I have to go with you. If you don't want to I totally understand which is where the money comes in. It's just my way of trying to help you adjust to life here._

_Happy Birthday, Love (that is not a word I use often, Rogers, so enjoy it) Tony_

Steve looked up to see Tony holding the paper that dropped to the floor. It was paper for class. Tony looked down avoiding Steve's gaze.

"Tony?" He walked over a used his hand to tilt Tony's face up. Tony was taken by surprise when he felt Steve's lips against his. Steve pulled away. "Thank you." He finished getting dressed as Tony stood there in shock.

"Come on, Stark. We've got some cake to eat for breakfast." He smiled as he left his room an Tony followed after him.

* * *

**Ta-da! If you review I shall love you forever! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is the second chapter just to finish it up. If you see any mistakes let me know and I'll fix them. Thank you guys so much for the reviews, they mean a lot! 3 And as always I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Steve woke up when Tony nudged his shoulder.

"Come on, Super Soldier. We've got a dance class to go to." Tony was getting dressed as Steve sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He stood and started getting dressed.

"We'll get breakfast on the way there." Tony finished getting dressed and handed Steve his jacket as they walked out of the tower into the garage. They hopped into one of Tony's many cars and sped off. They stopped at a Dunkin' Donuts drive-through for breakfast before arriving at the dance studio. Tony hadn't wanted Steve to feel weird so he didn't get private lessons but they both felt very weird as they walked in and saw all straight couples. Who weren't superheroes. A few women stared and Steve looked at Tony with a hurt look.

"Do something," he whispered in Tony's ear.

Tony pulled Steve into a mind-boggling kiss. Steve would've protested but it felt so good so he just kissed back. He heard a few ladies gasp and whispering. Tony pulled away enough to breathe, "How 'bout that?" Steve laughed and kissed him again.

One of the guys in the room spoke what everyone was thinking, "Get a room!"

Both of the kissing men smiled and seperated. The class started and Tony came to the conclusion that while the serum improved Steve's muscles, it did nothing for his dancing skills. They didn't do much actual dancing but going through the motions of what would be a dance.

The class ended, and in the car Tony said, "You want to go back next week? We might actually start dancing then." He looked over at Steve, who nodded.

"Yeah, we can go next week."

Pro03-Pro03-Pro03

This routine continued for several weeks until the class ended. And Steve still couldn't dance without stepping on Tony. He hung his head in shame as he left the studio. Tony was walking next to him.

"Hey, cheer up!" He leaned over and pecked Steve's cheek. "Just because some lady couldn't teach youto dance, doesn't mean you won't get that dance." Steve wrapped his arm around Tony's waist and nodded. "I guess you're right." He stopped walking and leaned over to kiss Tony. It was a kiss filled with passion but it was gentle. It was full of emotion and everything words couldn't say. Steve raised his hands to cup Tony's face and Tony put his arms around Steve's neck and twirled the hair between his fingers. They broke apart slowly and leaned so their foreheads were touching.

"I love you, Steve."

Steve smiled and replied, "I love you, too." They seperated and contiued walking, hand in hand to the car.

Later that night, when everyone had parted ways and gone to their floor of the tower, Tony pulled Steve into the living room. He put his Ipod on a slow song and grabbed Steve. He put his arms around Steve's neck and Steve placed his hands carefully on Tony's hips. They started to sway and after a few minutes Tony leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on the tip of Steve's nose.

"See? You can dance." He smiled at Steve, who was smiling back at him. They stayed there until the song ended and then they sat down on the couch. Steve was sitting upright and Tony was lying with his head in Steve's lap. They were holding hands.

"I love you," Steve muttered in his sleepy state. He smoothed Tony's hair with the hand that was not being held.

"Mmm love you, too, babe," Tony whispered before they both fell asleep.

* * *

**Ta~Da! Please review! :D**


End file.
